Leo Hyakujuu
Leo Hyakujuu was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory V season of the Duel Masters Anime. History Leo is a new student who transferred to Katsuta Kirifuda's school. He constantly repeats the phrase "Ore wa Leo" (I am Leo"), which is referenced in the card-name of Codename Orewaleo. Plot Leo first appears to be a fan of Katsuta, later challenging him to a duel but Katsuta could not accept his challenge because he has to go somewhere important. Later Katta returned with Pudding Pudding, the Eternal to show her around the school and also introduced him to Leo. Leo as always tried to show-off in order to steal the spotlight but was left with no attention from the princess. Leo saw Katta dueling against Jyotaro and when Katta was just about to take his winning turn Katta has to run to toilet and abandoned the duel Leo thought that could be his "Victory Mode" but it wasn't. Leo then dueled against Jyotaro using his new Unknown and Unnoise creatures Leo easily defeated Jyotaro and impressed everyone including Katta who just returned from the toilet. Leo took the spotlight but also finally caught Katta's attention. The next day Leo teamed up with Katsuta and Maria Ave as he was challenged by Jyotaro once again but this time he faced Jyotaro's team friend Kyusaku. Kyusaku did use a great combination strategy against Leo but Leo luckily got a Shield trigger which helped him destroy his combo of creatures on the field and easily won the duel taking out all of his combo creatures as well. The next day, Mimi appeared in his class to tell them that the class was chosen to have a battle between two duelists broadcast live. Katsuta was confirmed as a participant in the battle as he was already known as the champion of the Duel Carnival Tournament from the previous season. His class later held a small tournament to decide the 2nd duelist. Leo won that tournament against Benchan in his final match by using Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" and will now duel against Katsuta. Deck He is revealed to use the DMD-06 Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! deck, based on the Light and Water civilizations. His deck features the new Unknown and Unnoise races with file:blockericon.jpg Blocker creatures. *Aqua Surfer *Codename Orewaleo *Counterattacking Silent Spark *Heaven's Gate *Kachamashigu, Spirit of Rays *King Kere *Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua *Yuppal, Binding Guardian He later added additional Light and Unknown creatures. *Codename Oraora Leone *Codename Oreore Lionel *Howariti Lion, Spirit of Whiteness *Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" *Lionel Wind *Muttamegas, Spirit of the White Lion *Panic Room *Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits He later added the following cards in his second battle against Katsuta; *Codename Build Leone *Heaven's Charger *Nyattaramon, Spirit of Salvation *Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow *Truename Lalala Lionel *True Heaven's He later added the following cards to fight against YA.RA.SI; *Aines Gazelle, Spirit of Dashing Wind *Alshia, Spirit of Novas *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Gachinko Darts *Heaven's Double Tail *Kibbate Cat, Spirit of Heaven Gate *Truename White of Lionel *Truename Orekoso Foxstar *Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core *Wagahai Cat, Spirit of Destiny Trivia His family name means "All kinds of animals" (百獣, Hyakujuu) and his given name "Leo" refers to the Zodiac Sign depicting the Lion, king of all animals. Also, his hairstyle is a nod to his given name. He is printed on the Year 11 promotional cards, Idolmaster Leo and Truename Orekoso Foxstar. Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V